The present invention relates generally to a support device, such as a stand or holder, suitable for hands-free operation of an electrical test probe.
Electrical test probes are used to provide an electrical connection between electrical components and testing instruments such as oscilloscopes and other measuring, monitoring, diagnostic, and signal processing instruments.
An electrical test probe generally consists of a probing head, a cable, and a testing instruments connector. The probing head may have an integral or replaceable probing tip that is suitable for making an electrical contact with electrical components. The testing instrument connector is suitable for connecting to a testing instrument. The probing head is attached to a first end of the cable and the testing instrument connector is attached to the opposite end of the cable.
Traditional test probe tips have a simple, substantially pointed tip. Because the tips must be held in place to maintain contact with leads, legs, or pins (hereinafter xe2x80x9cleadsxe2x80x9d) of the electrical components, a user must use at least one hand to place (position and hold) the traditional test probe tip. Accordingly, it would be impossible for a single user to monitor multiple channels and simultaneously make adjustments to an oscilloscope using a traditional test probe tip.
One solution to the problem of positioning test probes is to use alternate tips. Alternate tips such as a grabber tip can be used to grab or grip certain types of electrical components. A securely placed grabber tip, for example, can maintain its position without being held by the user. Grabber tips, however, are less adaptable than traditional test probe tips. They are also more delicate, more expensive, and harder to find than traditional test probe tips.
Another solution to the problem of positioning test probes is known as the PROBE BUDDY(trademark). The PROBE BUDDY(trademark) has a bendable xe2x80x9cneckxe2x80x9d with a weighted xe2x80x9cfootxe2x80x9d at one end and a holder at the other end. A user can bend the neck until it is in the correct position to hold the probing tip in electrical contact with the electrical component to be probed. Because of its weight, the foot is positioned off the circuit board. This requires extra space substantially adjacent the circuit board. Further, in actual use the PROBE BUDDY(trademark) is hard to position correctly.
Another problem with using test probes occurs when a difficult connection is finally made and then the circuit board shakes or the user sneezes. If the circuit board is even slightly knocked, the connection is lost. Grabber tips can be used to solve this problem. The PROBE BUDDY(trademark), however, would hold the probing head in place while the circuit board moved, and the connection would be lost. Another solution is the Cascade Microtech Inc. probe holder. The Microtech Inc. probe holder, however, is not really suitable for manual probing, is complicated to use, and is very expensive.
European Patent Application No. 0232614A1 to Janko is directed to a probing head (the xe2x80x9cJanko devicexe2x80x9d) having a probe tip and two integral legs that together form a tripod that supports the probing head. The two legs may include nonskid tip surfaces or end pieces or boots made from a soft, nonslip material. The Janko device, however, is extremely limited in that it is an integral unit. In other words, the entire unit must be purchased and used as a whole. Old test probes that are still functional could not take advantage of the legs. Further, if the Janko device did not have a desired tip, the user would be forced to choose a tip Janko did have or not to use the legs. The Janko device is also directed to a downwardly extending tip and legs extending laterally in the same general direction as the tip. This configuration limits the Janko device to uses where the surface to be probed is the upper surface of a component.
A support device of the present invention for hands-free operation of an electrical test probe having a tip preferably includes at least one support member and an adapter. The adapter is for connecting the support members to the electrical test probe. The support members and the tip of the electrical test probe together form a xe2x80x9ctripodxe2x80x9d to support the electrical test probe for hands-free operation. It should be understood that xe2x80x9ctripodxe2x80x9d is used throughout the application, but could include the tip plus one or more support members, even if the total number of contact points is more or less than three.
In one alternative preferred embodiment, the support members are independently adjustable in relation to the adapter. Further, the support members may be extensible.
The adapter may be an interchangeable connector that may be removed from the support members, a leg integral connector that is permanently attached to the support members, an adaptable connector that is coupleable with different types of probing heads, or an attachment connector that uses an attachment mechanism to attach the probing head to the support members.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.